In some instances, when a vehicle is brought to a stop in drive, a “tooth butt” condition can arise. A “tooth butt” condition occurs when one of the teeth on an output gear is aligned with a park pawl tooth. When the shift selector is moved to the park position, potential torsional energy in the stored transmission output shaft is released. This energy release causes the output gear to begin accelerating in a rotational manner until the park pawl can drop into engagement between adjacent output gear teeth. When this happens, the park tooth and one of the output gear teeth collide producing a potentially objectionable noise.